Prancing Through A Field Of Pooper-Powder
by AbeoNeco
Summary: Trunks puts a little something 'special' into Vegeta's dinner, but the result is not only frightening, and humorous, but also dangerous.


"He he he! This is too easy." Trunks tiptoed quietly over to the dining room table. All the food was set out and ready to be eaten.  
  
The Saiyan hybrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container. He looked around once more to make sure Bulma and Vegeta hadn't gotten back yet.  
  
"I always wanted to know what dad would be like if he was high as a kite." Trunks opened the bottle and heavily covered all of Vegeta's food in a white powder. He popped the lid back on and stuffed the drugs back into his pant pocket. "Now all I have to do is wait."  
  
He sat down and began to eat his food.  
  
A moment later Bulma walked in followed by her husband. "I hope I made enough for you." She sat down across from Trunks and picked up her silverware and ate.  
  
Vegeta was now sitting to the side of Trunks inspecting what he had to eat.  
  
[Oh no! Please don't mind the powder. Please think it's just seasoning, or something!] Trunks pleaded to himself. He let out a sigh of relief when Vegeta finally took a bite.  
  
"So, what have you been up to Trunks?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Nothin' much." He replied. "This is really good, don't you think so Fath...Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmph!" The Saiyan turned his nose up and quickly finished his food minutes later, "Trunks, do the dishes for your mother." With that, he left.  
  
[The drugs had no affect on him. None at all!] Trunks stood up and gathered all the dishes and one by one began to wash them.  
  
  
  
Five to ten minutes later...  
  
"Finished." Trunks dried his hands and walked to the living room where he found a big surprise .  
  
There stood Vegeta... in the middle of the room... wearing a pink and yellow disco outfit... doing the funky chicken... and singing.  
  
"I want fried chicken tonight! Fried chicken tonight!" As he saw Trunks, his dancing and singing stopped.  
  
[It worked! It worked!] Trunks began to laugh at his victory.  
  
Vegeta gave a confused look, cocked his neck forward, and began to charge straight at his son. "Bugock! Koo-koo! Bugock!"  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?!?" Trunks ran around the house whimpering like a little girl as Vegeta poked at him with his extra spiky hair.  
  
"Mommy! Save meeee!!!" He wailed as another stab hit his back.  
  
Bulma walked out of her bedroom and let out a shriek as she saw them. "Vegeta?! What are you doing!? You're acting like some kind of a wild boar with rabies!"  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped. His right ear began to twitch. "Pooper, is that you?" He asked quietly. He waited a few moments as if listening for a reply. "I thought you were on vacation in Italy?"  
  
Bulma and Trunks exchanged worried glances, as they heard Vegeta talking to himself, or as he said 'Pooper'.  
  
Bulma walked up to Vegeta, taking slow, steady steps. "Honey, I think you need a rest. Why don't you come with me, and you can go to bed for a nice, long nap." She reached down to grab his hands, but he pulled back.  
  
"You are not going to take me alive!" Vegeta got down and ran away like a gorilla, cackling all the way out of the frond door. "Come along Pooper. Everyone is waiting for us. We mustn't make them wait for long."  
  
"Trunks, go get your father!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
Trunks hesitated, and then made a run for the back door.  
  
"Where are you going?! Vegeta went that way!" She pointed to the front door, but Trunks kept on running.  
  
"I don't want him to poke me anymore!" [Plus I have many more people to give the drugs to.] Trunks snickered to himself. [So many people, so little time.] He flew away leaving his screaming mother all alone.  
  
**********  
  
The End?  
  
Maybe more to come  
  
******  
  
This was written in '98, one of my oldest fanfics that is still around. I found it to be pretty humorous when I first wrote it, and so did others. But I was young and stupid. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it though!  
  
-Abeo 


End file.
